


Blood Swap AU Extras!

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Bloodswap AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Authors notes, Just a bloodswap chart, Notes, Questions, lots of them - Freeform, the like - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain all my notes about my bloodswap series and you can ask me of questions, of things you are curious about, and why I choose certain things the way the are if not already covered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Chart

**Character - Original Blood Color - Original Pesterchum Name [Abbreviation] | Changed Character Name - Swapped Blood Color - New Pesterchum Name [Abbreviation]**

Equius Zahhak - Indigo - centaursTesticle [CT] | Equius Vantas - Candy Red - carefulTact [CT]

Feferi Peixes - Fuschia - cuttlefishCuller [CC] | Feferi Medigo - Maroon - compactConfinement [CC]

Terezi Pyrope - Teal - gallowsCalibrator [GC] | Terezi Nitram - Brown - guidedConsequences [GC]

Vriska Serket - Cerulean/Cobalt - archnidsGrip [AG] | Vriska Captor - Yellow - articulateGamer [AG]

Karkat Vantas - Candy Red - carcinoGeneticist [CG] | Karkat Leijon - Olive Green - conflictingGriever [CG]

Tavros Nitram - Brown - adiosToreador [AT] | Tavros Maryam - Jade - accentedTangibles [AT]

Kanaya Maryam - Jade - grimAuxiliatrix [GA] | Kanaya Pyrope - Teal - gracefulAdvisor [GA]

Gamzee Makara - Purple - terminallyCapricious [TC] | Gamzee Serket -  Cerulean/Cobalt - terrorConqueror [TC]

Aradia Medigo - Maroon - apocalypseArisen [AA] | Aradia Zahhak - Indigo - abandonedAberrant [AA]

Eridan Ampora - Violet - caligulasAquarium [CA] | Eridan Makara - Purple - constellatoryAlignment [CA]

Nepeta Leijon - Olive Green - arsenicCatnip [AC] | Nepeta Ampora - Violet - almightyCuttlefish [AC]

Sollux Captor - Yellow - twinArmageddons [TA] | Sollux Peixes - Fuschia - tentacularAbstract [TA]


	2. Relationship Chart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I can make proper charts, I will attach it. For now these first two chapters are just listing formats. Hopefully organized enough to read.

**Formerly/Separated-** It's over

 **On and Off-** Quadrant vacillation the other quadrant is mention, or something that applies once in a while. **  
**

**Unofficially** **-** Both parties feel the same way, but it is unannounced of their relationship, or one is hesitant to declare

 **Upgraded-** Both parties feel the same way

**Listed in alphabetical order.**

** Continuously** **Updated**

* * *

  **Flushcrush:**

Aradia to Equius 

 ~~Eridan to Nepeta~~ (Formerly?)

Karkat to Nepeta

 ~~Nepeta to Karkat~~ (Formerly)

 ~~Sollux to Nepeta~~ (Upgraded)

 ~~Terezi &Nepeta~~ (Formerly)*

* * *

**Palecrush:**

~~Gamzee to Equius~~ (Upgraded)

 ~~Nepeta to Equius~~  (Upgraded)

 ~~Terezi &Nepeta~~ (Formerly)*

 ~~Vriska to Nepeta~~ (Upgraded)

* * *

**Blackcrush:**

~~Eridan to N~~ ~~epeta~~ (Upgraded)

* * *

**Ashencrush:**

Feferi to Equius&Terezi (On and Off)

* * *

**Moirails:**

Aradia&Eridan

Equius&Gamzee

 ~~Equius &Nepeta~~ (Separated)

 ~~Eridan &Feferi~~ (Separated)

Nepeta&Vriska (Unofficially)

* * *

**Matespirits:**

Feferi&Vriska

Nepeta&Sollux (Unofficially)

Tavros&Terezi

* * *

**Kismesis:**

Equius&Terezi

Eridan&Nepeta

* * *

*Terezi and Nepeta are technically a special case, if they actually were ever to became matesprits or moirails at that time, they both would have conflicting feelings. There will be two stories, one covering Equius&Nepeta's relationship in turmoil that drops hints of it, and another covering solely Nepeta&Terezi's relations and how they drifted apart.

 


End file.
